


Routine Examination

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, M/M, Medical Torture, Organ Removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A sadistic surgeon gets to play with an immortal.





	Routine Examination

Silas was almost surprised with how easy it was to lure the nervous young man into his ‘office.’ The warehouse was sound-proofed, like many in the area, but this room in particular didn’t look the part. It was white and sterile, reminiscent of a hospital room, most specifically, an operating room. He saw Asriel’s face pale as the man stepped inside, hesitating at the door. A quick tug, however, and he was moving again.

“Take off your clothes, they’ll only get in the way.”

Asriel hesitated again, his eyes running over the instruments on the tray near the operating table. He knew what was coming. He also knew he didn’t have a choice. Even if he could escape from the position he was in, it would mean failing his trial. He was expected to take what was coming, to keep his faith strong, to _be_ strong.

Awkwardly, he began to strip his clothes, gaining more confidence as it became clear the man wasn’t interested in watching. For the moment Silas busied himself with making sure everything was in place. He only glanced back over once the younger man was finished, nodding approvingly.

“Good, on the table.”

Slowly, heart beginning to pump, he moved closer to it. It took another nudge before he clambered onto it, laying down. The position was intensely vulnerable, and it only got worse as the doctor pulled a mask over the bottom half of his face. 

“Are you going to knock me out?”

The question sounded stupid as soon as it slipped out, and he flushed deeply as the man above him gave a short bark of laughter.

“Darling, I’m not an anesthetist. Besides, that’s for business.” He could see the cold smile in the doctor’s eyes, even if the mask was hiding it. “This is pleasure.”

“Still…” The man continued, picking up a syringe and filling it with a clear liquid. “I’ll have to do something about that bleeding. I don’t have much to spare and I’m not wasting any of it on you.”

Asriel held his breath as the needle came closer, but he barely even felt it enter his skin. He felt no different in the next few moments, but eventually, as the doctor was slipping his arms and legs into restraints, he could feel his mind losing focus. His breathing slowed, and even the rapid beating of his heart seemed to be slowing.

Silas hummed as he worked, a soft and indistinct tune, turning back to his instruments as he gave the drug time to work. Every few minutes he would turn back to Asriel, pressing down on his thumb and watching the result. Asriel couldn’t see what it was that he was looking for, he could barely even lift his head by the time the doctor seemed to be satisfied.

This time he moved to check his eyes, shining a light into each of them, and he gave another satisfied nod.

“Still with me, Asriel?”

Asriel opened his mouth, trying to form the word ‘yes,’ but all that came out was a soft noise of agreement. 

“Good, one last question before we get started.”

Asriel squirmed as he saw the man lift something, eyes not quite focusing but he could still see the telltale glint of metal.

“Does this hurt?”

The hand holding whatever it was suddenly slammed down, and a spear of bright, clear pain shot through the slight fog in Asriel’s head. He convulsed for a moment, but the movement that should have been a jerk that fought against the restraints was only a weak flop. He cried out, though he wanted to scream, and for a moment his eyes focused on the scalpel that had been rammed through his hand, pinning it to the table beneath him. 

Silas already had another in his hand.

“Good.”

Asriel was helpless to move as the man began to cut, though the skilled, almost delicate strokes of the scalpel didn’t compare to the pain of the one still lodged in his hand. He could only squirm lightly as the man worked, and give out soft whimpers every time the doctor brought up a different tool, one that burned at the exposed edges of his skin, stemming the already light flow of blood.

He could see it in the edges of his vision as Silas began to peel back his skin, exposing what lay beneath. What he could see of it glistened in the light, and he felt his stomach turn.

“I’ll give you a choice.” Asriel’s eyes slowly turned back to Silas’ face, hovering just within his vision. “Liver, Kidneys or Spleen?”

Asriel frowned in concentration, trying to focus on the words over the pain and the fog in his head. He felt a hand reach up to his cheek, stroking it gently, leaving a trail of blood. 

“Focus, Asriel, which one do you want me to start with?”

Start with. Those words definitely sunk in, and he squirmed again. He wasn’t quite sure what the man meant, but he could certainly make an educated guess.

“L… Liv….”

“Good choice.” The man’s voice was far too calm, as if he’d simply been asking for his choice in ice cream.

Then those hands were somewhere they shouldn’t be, and it was strange how he could _feel_ them. It wasn’t like being touched on the outside, it was a completely alien and invasive sensation. He could hear the man talking, could even vaguely understand that he was talking about the very organ he was touching, what it did and how. But most of the words slipped through his mind without catching.

Soon there was another sensation, and he cried out as the scalpel sliced through something. He couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he could see movement as the surgeon worked. Cutting, twisting, clamping.

And then there was a sickening _pull_ , and he saw as Silas lifted something out of him, far bigger than he expected. He dropped it callously onto another tray, where it made a wet, heavy plop, and Asriel was aware of an emptiness inside him.

Surely things should be worse than this. The pain was intense, yes, and there was a deep ache where his body sensed the loss. But familiar as he was with the feeling of dying, he knew this wasn’t it. He was woozy, yes, but the edges of his vision were not fading, and his body ticked on steadily.

“What next?”

Asriel didn’t answer, his eyes too focused on the red lump beside him. A mistake. The pain in his hand suddenly flared again as Silas twisted the blade there. He wanted to scream, but all he could force out was a soft cry.

“I told you to focus, Asriel. We have a long way to go.”

Asriel’s vision clouded even further as tears formed in his eyes, and he let out a small sob before responding.

“Kid-… No… Spleen.”

He heard Silas tsk at his indecision, but the hands moved back inside him. He found his stomach rolling again as a hand pressed against it, lightly moving it aside. Once again the man was speaking to him, and he tried to focus on what was being said, but still the words escaped him. He wondered if he would have understood all of it even if they had just been discussing it normally. It was impossible to tell for sure if the words were unfamiliar or if they just slipped out of his grasp before he could understand them.

More cutting, more pain that seared through him in a deep and foreign way, and then that pulling again. He was used to pain, but this was something new and horrific, and it was almost worse than anything else.

Another wet slap of meat hitting metal. Silas obviously didn’t care what happened to the organs once they were outside of him. The callous treatment of his parts made him give out another sob, and this time he didn’t watch as it was discarded.

“Kidneys next. You’re doing well, Asriel.”

Asriel squirmed, responding to the praise almost instinctively, feeling a warmth in his chest. His breath shuddered out in a sigh as he felt the hands again, seeking first one, then the other. Silas seemed to deliberate for a while, then chose one to start with. 

Cut. _Pull_. A sickening squelch. And again.

He felt so empty, and he knew it would only get worse. The doctor clearly intended to hollow him out, letting him feel each piece that was stolen from him.

“Now we start on the rest. Shall I go from the top or the bottom?”

“Top,” Asriel replied almost immediately, not wanting to be punished with any more than what he was already going to have to deal with.

Silas gave an appreciative hum at his answer, and once again Asriel had to fight off nausea as he felt the man’s fingers fondling at his stomach. He continued to hum as he began working, clearly not seeing the point in continuing to educate Asriel on the details of his anatomy. There was a strange pinching as the organ was clamped off, then there was more cutting.

He would have thought the nausea would go away as the part responsible was lifted out of him. But his brain, stubbornly holding onto the idea that it could somehow still be whole, simply intensified the feeling. If it had still been a part of him, Asriel had no doubt that he would have just emptied it all over his exposed chest.

Another meaty smack, and Asriel’s head reeled. He was still far too conscious, however, too _alive_. 

And then the worst pull of them all. He could see it as Silas picked up the end of his intestines, then began to pull them free of him. He ran them through one hand, letting them rope down and coil on the floor. 

And they came, and came, and came. They never seemed to stop. Asriel began a strange, hitched cry as they were pulled out of him, sounding almost like hysterical laughter. It was too much, too much.

He finally came close to a scream as suddenly there was a much deeper tug. Silas had finally found the end. The doctor uttered a short, amused laugh as he moved to cut the last connection he had, and suddenly he was left with almost nothing inside of him.

More clamping, more cutting, and his bladder was gone as well, leaving a deep, empty cavity that continued to shine wetly in the bottom of his vision. 

There was nothing left to take that wouldn’t kill him, he was sure of it. He couldn’t be relieved as he waited for his death, even as painful as this was. He knew what lay in wait for him in the time between his death and return. That void.

Another tool was coming now, pressed in between some of his ribs. He could feel the movement, but he was surprised to find that the bones didn’t crack, simply bent out of the way. He shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the morbid curiosity that asked what the doctor was going to do next.

Stabbing pain in his lung, and suddenly his breath came… Wrong. There wasn’t enough, and he felt his body struggling to breathe harder to compensate for the one that was lost. 

And then the most invasive and intimate feeling of all. Silas’ hand was around his fluttering heart, caressing it gently. The man’s face came in closer, his eyes piercing.

“Do you want me to kill you, darling?”

The hand squeezed for a moment, and he felt his heart falter. Would it be like a heart attack, he wondered. He’d had them before, a result of pumping his body full of drugs it couldn’t handle. He opened his mouth to reply, but his voice seemed to have deserted him. All he could do was mouth the words ‘ _I don’t know_.’

“No?” The man’s eyes seemed almost kind as he ran his thumb over the beating organ in his hand. “I suppose that’s alright, you’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

His other hand was at his cheek now, wiping away some of the tears as Asriel nodded, smearing more of his blood there. 

“But you really should make the choice.” The voice suddenly got colder, almost clinical. “Otherwise I’ll see just how long you can survive like this.”

And Asriel knew, even with only one lung, with his heart exposed and most of his insides simply not there, it would still be too long. The pain was impossible to ignore, and even though that void threatened, he knew it was coming either way. 

He shook his head as fervently as he could as Silas' hand began to pull away, barely managing to whisper the words ‘ _do it_.’ 

He could see the smile in Silas’ eyes, and suddenly there was pain. Worse than the knife in his hand, worse than that ugly pulling feeling. Worse than any of it, and he regretted the decision immediately. He convulsed on the table, the action still weak but more than he’d managed before. His mouth opened in a voiceless scream, then he thrashed again. 

With his heart crushed in Silas’ hand, it didn’t take long for unconsciousness to sweep him away, hurtling towards that empty void where there was _nothing_ until the next time he woke.


End file.
